


To kill for a Gryffindor's Honor

by DarkkBluee



Series: To Seduce A Gryffindor [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Horcrux Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Where two are fighting, the third wins. Ginny wants what she wants and she will do anything to get it.However, all actions have consequences and both Cedric and Tom will make her pay.





	To kill for a Gryffindor's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the tomarry discord server and my mind going off with it.
> 
> Note: In this chapter, For the current time-line, Cedric and Tom are in their sixth year, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione are in their fifth year and Ginny and Luna in their fourth. Harry is the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect.
> 
> Also Note: The story is slowly getting darker, though predictably dark if one is used to Tom Riddle-esque actions. Just a warning nonetheless, for those who read the story purely for fluff. As the three main characters grow, so do their actions have larger impacts and more complexity.

** _Two years ago_ **

 

The Gryffindor Team had just won against Slytherin in the Quidditch House Cup Finals and the party in the Common Room was in full swing. Everyone third year and above were at least slightly drunk by now, and the third and second years were playing the traditional Gryffindor party-game, Truth or Dare.

 

Harry, Ron and Neville were already red from firewhisky, not as drunk as she would have liked but definitely tipsy. Hermione had not touched a drop of alcohol, but even she was drunk on the party mood and had loosened up. Best of all, neither Tom or Cedric were here to force her into third place and Luna wasn’t here to force her to back down too. Oh Luna was her oldest friend, but since she came to Hogwarts, she had been very against Ginny trying to go after Harry. She kept telling her to maintain her distance from the green-eyed boy, but Ginny knew she just had to have him.

 

The game continues, and Ginny gets her chance as the bottle stops on her. It is a little awkward, as Ginny chooses ‘Truth’ and has to detail the pranks she had done, but had been blamed on Ron, Fred and George by her mum. But it was worth it as her party-drunk audience boos at her for choosing ‘Truth’ over ‘Dare’.

 

“Oh please, most of you choose a ‘Truth’ over ‘Dare’.” a minor lie, but one no one would call on her for, “If you think it was cowardly of me to choose ‘Truth’, then I dare the the next person choose ‘Dare’!” she says, tossing her hair over a shoulder.

 

That is all it takes, and the players all agree that the next person chosen will not be given any option but dare.

 

After that, a whispered _Wingardium Leviosa_ ensures the bottle lands on Harry.

 

“So Harry, Dare or Dare?” Ginny grins and Harry laughs.

 

“Dare!” He says and leans back, his head tilted upwards and a lopsided grin on his face.

 

“Oh so confident.” She teases. “I wonder…” She taps her lower lip with a finger. “A kiss?”

 

Everyone in the circle freezes and it looks as if even their audience was holding their breath.

 

“What?” His grin slips. “Not that I mind, but whom would I kiss? I mean, not Ron or Neville, that would be just wrong. And not Hermione, she’s like a sister to me. And you’re Ron’s sister, so I can’t. Angelina, maybe? Or Katie?”

 

“No thanks, Harry. I’ll pass.” Angelina says from the audience.

 

“Me too.” Katie nods almost desperately.

 

“Oi, no kissing my girlfriend.” Fred and George chorus, suddenly popping up behind him.

 

“Who’s your girlfriend?” Angelina scowls.

 

“So you will kiss me?” Harry asks hopefully.

 

“So you want to kiss Harry-kins?” Fred or George, she could never tell them apart, ask. Angelina and Katie exchange a glance and identically look horrified.

 

“No way.” They refuse. “I don’t want to get anywhere in between Harry and his… _fan-club_.” They look at Harry before smiling apologetically.

 

“No offense Harry.” Katie says. “But I value my health. And your... _fan-club_ is vicious. Some jealous _green_ members in particular.”

 

“Also, you’re like a little brother.” Angelina finishes. “It would be just wrong.”

 

“No offense taken.” Harry looks relieved as he turns to Ginny. “Looks like you need to change your Dare.”

 

“Why?” She presses. “I mean, yeah, I get no kissing Ron, Neville, Katie and Angelina, but why not me or Hermione?”

 

“Hermione is like a sister to me in all but blood.” He explains and Hermione smiled. “And you’re Ron’s sister.”

 

“So you won’t kiss Hermione, big deal. But there’s nothing wrong in platonic kissing.” Ginny explains, her heart beating faster as she tried to seize upon her chance.

 

“In fact, did you know that girls often kiss each other in order to learn how to kiss?” She asks, clinging to any fact that might help her along.

 

“...That is true, in certain cases.” Hermione nods hesitatingly.

 

“They do?” Harry frowns. “What does that have to do with this?”

 

“If two girls can kiss platonically, simply to learn how-to, then I don’t see why you can’t kiss your best friend’s little sister platonically.” She says matter-of-fact.

 

“What?!” Ron, Fred and George shout.

 

“But I don’t need to learn how to kiss. And I am not a girl.” Harry, even as tipsy as he is, points out the flaw in her statement.

 

“We forbid it!” Fred and George jump up and take hold of each of Ginny’s arms.

 

“That’s my sister, Harry!” Ron shouts as he jumps in between Ginny and Harry. “Don’t do it mate!”

 

“Fred, George, Ron.” Ginny hisses and narrows her eyes threateningly. It is the same look as Molly Weasley and the brothers all collectively flinch.

 

“I haven’t done anything yet. Don’t look at me like that!” Harry raises his hands.

 

“Well…” Fred and George look at each other.

 

“I won’t tell-”

 

“If you won’t tell.”

 

They look at each, give a resigned nod and let go of her hands.

 

“Ron.” Ginny says threateningly.

 

“Fine.” He scowls. “I’m not happy, but I won’t tell anyone.” He stands up and goes back up the stairs.

 

“...What just happened?” Harry tilts his head, confused at the undercurrents of the situation.

 

“I think Fred, George and Ron just gave their permission to kiss Ginny. Platonically.” Neville pats his back. “Good going Harry.”

 

“... But I didn’t do anything?” Harry is still confused and Hermione pats his back sympathetically.

 

“Just do it Harry.” She advices. “A platonic kiss shouldn’t be too hard or embarrassing.”

 

“Hermione.” Harry turns to her. “I have never kissed anyone. What constitutes a platonic kiss?”

 

“Well…” She hesitates. “Just a peck will do?”

 

“As long as you do it without any romantic inclinations, in the name of learning, any will do.” Ginny adds on hastily. She was _not_ going to lose this chance!

 

Harry looks at her doubtfully, but agrees in the end.

 

He comes over, kneels next to her, tilts her head with a soft press of his fingers below her chin and brushes his lips against her.

 

“Alright?” He asks, his breath warm on her lips.

 

She leans up, pressing her lips against his in a harder brush and tighter fit.

 

“Yeah.” She says, her eyes bright and her heart thudding in her chest. “Alright.” For this is like a dream come true for her.

 

He pulls back and smiles at her and she is lost.

 

...In that loss, a plan forms in her mind. For if platonic kisses for the sake of learning is the way to go, then she can do a lot more ‘platonic’ things for the sake of learning. And there are many, many things that a girl can’t learn to do from another girl. If she spins this the right way, then Harry would be hers.

 

Luna wasn’t here to stop her, and this was a never-before-seen opportunity. It was a low-blow, she knew, but what other way did she have to get one-up against the Slytherin and Hufflepuff? They were both handsome, intelligent, popular boys who doted upon Harry, while she was merely a witch with some good looks. No money, no popularity and while she didn’t get grades as bad as Ron, she certainly wasn’t up there with Percy, Charlie, Bill or even Fred and George.

 

No, her only advantage over them was the fact that she was a girl. Would be a woman. She would use it for all it was worth to snag Harry from under those two.

 

**********

 

**_One year ago_ **

 

It is late September evening, the Common is nearly empty because of the late night and Ginny notices Harry looking confused and thoughtful. This, she realizes, is a chance to get the boy to unload his worries and become closer to him as a result. She walks over to him with quiet steps and softly places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Harry?” She whispers. “Is something wrong? You look worried.”

 

“No. Not quite.” Harry frowns.

 

She sits next to him, and hugs him with one arm across his back, pressed closely side-by-side. The warmth seeping into her body emboldes her and she raises one hand to cup his cheek.

 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” She says as she looks into those grass-green eyes.

 

“I…” He hesitates. “I just…” And he pulls himself out of her grasp and blushes. “I just realized I’m not quite good at it. You know, kissing.” He turns his head and their eyes meet again. “But I’m just 14 and it’s not a big deal, yeah? I have plenty of time yet, so it’s all good.” He says, almost desperately.

 

“I see.” Was all she said, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had to know for sure, however, and so she pressed on, “Why don’t you tell me about it and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

 

And so Ginny listens to Harry describe his date (for it _is_ a date, despite Harry calling it an _outing_ ), to Cedric’s ‘gentlemanly’ actions and the request for a kiss at the end. The low burn of jealousy and frustration, mixed for envious desire, is not something new for her, but this time, she has a plan ready. One which she had thought about last year but never got around to actually doing it. Now, a golden opportunity has fallen in her lap and she is going to grab it with both hands.

 

She’ll make sure to thank Cedric for it later, when she has Harry devoted to herself at the end of it all.

 

“Harry.” She says softly when he has fallen silent in contemplation. “I can help you with that, if you wish? I remember mentioning once, or twice, that I’ve gotten rather good at it.”

 

“Help me?” He whispered before understanding shone in his eyes. “No way! You’re Ron’s sister! He’ll kill me!”

 

“Shh…” She presses a finger on his lips. “No has to know. I won’t tell if you won’t. And it would be strictly platonic. Hermione explained it to you, yes?”

 

“That is….” He trails off. “I don’t like betraying Ron this way. But Hermione did explain it to me. So did mum…” He looks thoughtful. “Strictly platonic? No one has to know?” He asks again.

 

“No one has to know.” She confirms, delight spreading like fireworks in her blood. “Now come.” She stands and pulls him towards a hidden corner near the Girl’s dormitory. “Let’s start small, and we can work up towards other things later.” She gives him a small smile, suppressing the eagerness with which she wants to start, to kiss and claim and make Harry Potter hers.

 

Harry gives her a hesitant smile in return, but complies nevertheless.

 

**********

 

When the attacks on Cedric start, Tom’s reputation slowly being ruined and Harry is subtly pushed to her side, she knows this is her chance. While Tom and Cedric are engaged in their own war (and she knows the reality of the situation, for it is very obvious for someone who has been as in-love with Harry as them both), Ginny has been slowly and steadily and making her way with gentle kisses, a soft press of bodies, lingering fingers and subtle innuendos.

 

By the end of the year, Harry is still distracted by the supposed imaginary foe targeting Tom and Cedric, and Ginny has managed to press Harry in deep kisses that curl her toes and is everything she has ever dreamed of since she had first laid eyes on him.

 

She is sure she will get what she wants next year…

 

**********

 

**_Currently_ **

 

“Don’t do it, Ginny.” Luna warns her when she sees Ginny in her tight red dress, getting ready for the party after Gryffindor-Ravenclaw victory.

 

“If you don’t have anything positive to say, then don’t speak at all, Luna!” She snaps back. She is confident that tonight’s the night. She is the star of the hour after-all. The new Gryffindor Seeker, catching the Snitch for a landslide victory in her first game.

 

“You expect others to take _your_ imaginary creatures seriously, while you discourage _my_ dreams and ambitions.” She turns around and glares at her. “I have been working towards this for a year now! Two years, in fact! I won’t back down now that Harry is nearly in my grasp.”

 

“But…” Luna says, dazed. “You will regret it, Ginny.” She says. “Will it be worth it in the end?”

 

“Shut up!” She finally snaps. “Just tell me how I look and wish me luck.” She hisses out.

 

“You look beautiful.” Luna smiles. “Good luck.”

 

And Ginny smiles and walks back down into the party. She misses Luna’s last words.

 

“You’ll need it.”

 

**********

 

It is almost easy, how she finds Harry in the crowd of drunk teenagers, dancing with Romilda Vane of all people. No matter, for she makes her way there, pushes Vane off and wraps her arms around the green-eyed boy’s neck. Harry grins down at her and wraps his arms around her waist.

 

They continue dancing and Ginny’s hands wander, trying to get a raise out of the boy. She is successful, as Harry’s neck turns red with every provocative action Ginny takes.

 

“Ginny.” He leans down and whispers in her ear. “Stop that. Ron’s here. And I don’t want to do this right now. Just let me relax before I return to studying for OWLs.”

 

“Harry.” She whispers back. “I just won my first game as Seeker. Indulge me a little.” Harry simply shakes his head, but doesn’t mention stopping anymore. She has trained him after all, to know that whenever she asks to be indulged, he better obey for she is more stubborn than him.

 

Slowly, she moves their dancing to a corner of the room, towards a sparsely populated area. And in the end, she pushes him against a pillar, half hidden in shadows and kisses him.

 

A simply brush of lips turn to a raging inferno, hands push and pull and she drags Harry into an empty room.

 

Her amortentia laced perfume, keyed to Harry’s blood so only he would be affected out of the entire room, works like a charm.

 

***********

 

It doesn’t take long before Ginny is able to convince Harry to her his girlfriend. She wishes for more sex with him, but Harry is strangely reticent after that first time.

 

No matter, now that she is officially his girlfriend, she has plenty of time to ensnare him further.

 

After-all, she just has to wait one more year. Then, an accidental case of unprotected sex is all it would take to bind Harry to herself forever.

 

**********

 

Tom and Cedric are surprised to see Harry blushing, with Ginny clinging to his arm the day after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. This was very private time, with only Harry, Tom and Cedric having a monthly meet-up at the Black Lake. Sure Ginny has accompanied Harry occasionally in the past, but this was the first time she has clung to Harry so. Possessively, intimately, staking her claim for the world. Harry is also not pushing her off, as he is prone to, trying to respect boundaries with his best-friend’s sister. In fact, he is even blushing, which raises further alarm bells in their mind.

 

“Something’s changed.” Tom says quietly. “Is there some good news I’m missing, Harry?”

 

“Ah yeah.” Harry grins and ducks his head as Ginny giggles.

 

“We got together. Officially. I mean…” Harry trails off.

 

“Harry is my boyfriend now.” Ginny says. Her eyes glint in triumph and she tosses her hair back. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

 

The world tilts, tinged in red and Tom barely restrains himself from clawing those hands off his darling as Harry agrees with a nod and a soft smile.

 

“I just wanted to let you know the good news myself.” Ginny says as she tilts up and presses her lips to Harry’s, her arms looping around his neck, drawing him into a deeper kiss. “I have an assignment to finish yet. See you later, Harry.” She smiles as she pulls back.

 

“Go on.” Harry laughs softly. “Studies are important.”

 

Ginny laughs and waves, heading back inside. Harry, his darling, stares after the harridan with a soft smile on his face.

 

“How did this happen?” Cedric’s voice breaks him out of homicidal thoughts.

 

“That…” Harry grimaces. “It just… happened. Drop it.”

 

“Harry.” Tom cooes and walks closer. “Tell me how you and Ginny got in a relationship, darling.”

 

“That-” Harry is cut as Cedric pushes him from behind.

 

“I am also very interested in knowing this.” He whispers in his ears and Tom presses from the front. “Don’t try hiding it.” He warns as he buries his hand in those soft black locks, half patting, half soothing.

 

“I…” He sighs. “Fine, fine. Stop it!” He snaps as he tries to push away Tom’s hand. “Give me some space, guys!” He tries to twist away but none of the older boys budge.

 

“Not today.” Cedric says and wraps his arms around the Gryffindor boy.

 

“Talk.” Tom orders and Harry gives in.

 

“Yesterday, at the party.” He starts. “I was dancing with Romilda, and then Ginny came. She was a little pushy, but she was the reason we won, you know? So I decided to indulge her and we danced for some time. Then we got to kissing and she was so warm and she smelled nice and was there. Things got heated and I… Well, needless to say, I’m not a virgin anymore.”

 

“I see.” Tom says as he pulls back. “That is _enlightening_.”

 

“Is that why you got together? The sex? Or was there something in particular you like about her.” Cedric asks from where he has buried his head in black hair.

 

“She’s nice.” Harry says hesitatingly. “Stop doing that!” He turns forcefully and pulls away. “I’m telling you, aren’t I?! Stop treating me like I’m some pet or toy!” He backs away, straight into a taller form.

 

“There, there.” Tom pats his head. He threads his fingers in those locks again, before gripping and pulling back the head, looking down at those Avada Kedavra eyes. “Is that all? That she’s _nice_?”

 

“She also has nice skin.” Harry whispers, looking into stormy dark eyes.

 

“I suppose that makes things better.” Tom says sarcastically. He removes his hands and pushes him again.

 

“So, to make things clear, she has nice smell, nice skin and a nice personality.” Cedric continues from where he’s standing. Harry looks at him and Cedric gives a bright, warm smile. “ _That’s all_?”

 

“Well yes.” Harry hesitates. Seeing an encouraging smile from the Hufflepuff, he continues. “She doesn’t exactly _smell nice_ , she smells… _alluring_ , is the word, I suppose. But yes, that’s all.”

 

“That’s not exactly enough basis to start a relationship.” Cedric warns. “You haven’t thought this through.”

 

“If it’s not enough, then we’ll break-up.” Harry says matter-of-fact. “The whole started with a platonic exchange of favors anyways, so I know it’s shaky. If we can make this work, fine. If not, then that’s fine too.”

 

“ _Platonic exchange of favors?_ ” Harry hears a tense voice, before his head is pulled back again. “Explain this to me, Harry. And don’t you dare lie!”

 

“Let. Go” Harry narrows his eyes. “I haven’t lied to you yet, and I am not going to start. But you will stop manhandling me at once!”

 

“Tom…” Cedric says. “Harry is delicate. Treat him as such.” Harry scowls, but the effect is immediate as the Slytherin lets go of him.

 

He sighs and sits down against a nearby tree.

 

“Sit. This is going to take a while, if you’re going to continue this interrogation.” Harry pats next to him. “Come here and sit.”

 

Tom and Cedric exchange a look and understanding passes between them as they sit on either side of their boy.

 

“Talk.” Tom says as he takes and hold a soft hand.

 

Cedric sighs, but stays quiet, his head resting against the younger boy’s shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

 

And in that silent afternoon, Harry explains what has been going on behind the scenes for the last year.

 

Word-by-word, piece-by-piece, Cedric and Tom gather and unravel Ginny’s plans. Silent fury engulfs them, for how have they not noticed the slow corruption of their innocent boy. For someone else to take what is theirs, to take their right to defile their love before they could have more than a chaste kiss on the cheek or lips.

 

Cedric is reminded of that conversation during that date long ago, when he had kissed Harry and missed all the signs.

 

_“You know, girls often kiss each other to learn how-to. Ginny says she’s gotten rather good at it.”_

 

Harry had told him. Two sentences he’d ignored before in the face of his shock and Harry’s obliviousness.

 

And in the face of this new revelation, Harry’s obliviousness also makes sense. For if Ginny had ingrained the idea of ‘kissing for practice’ since two years ago, and his mother had verified the claim, then it’d make sense that Harry would take his abrupt request as one for a practice-kiss.

 

He remembers what else he had ignored last year. Tom’s threat and Harry’s subsequent injury. He had recovered in two days, sure and didn’t have to go to St. Mungo’s, but those two days were the worst two days of his life.

 

He doesn’t want to feel the helplessness anymore. To feel so close to losing Harry. Never again, he reminds himself.

 

Besides, Harry’s description of Ginny’s scent as ‘alluring’ was suspicious. And if he caught onto it, then he’s sure Tom has caught onto it too.

 

He presses his head closer to the boy’s neck and takes a deep breath. The warm body underneath shivers as he exhales and Cedric smiles at the effect he has on his dearest.

 

Nice skin, nice smell and nice personality, is it, he muses.

 

**********

 

To fully understand the situation and decide on his next step, he continues to observe Harry and Ginny for a while. And even that is straining his heart and mind, for every kiss exchanged between the two, every soft smile and warm hug, he feels like a piece of himself is being broken away.

 

It doesn’t help that Ginny deliberately flaunts her new-found relationship in front of them. Her smiles at them are triumphant and her eyes glitter with the certainty of impending victory.

 

After a week, he notices that Tom still hasn’t done anything to separate Harry and Ginny. His Hufflepuff patience and temper are already at an end, yet Tom, who is twice as vicious and bloodthirsty as he is, _has not done anything_. He watches the couple with just as much intensity as Cedric does, but he also watches Cedric with curiosity burning in his eyes.

 

With each and every passing day, the world grows just a bit darker, his smiles just a bit smaller and his temper shorter. Cedric knows that he is going to end up doing something he would never be able to live with.

 

His mind starts making excuses for him to _do something_ . That if _he_ won’t, then _Tom_ would. Tom would most likely kill or forever mutilate the girl. The death of Ginny would shatter Harry, especially since he is currently in a relationship with her and Cedric doesn’t want that, doesn’t want his dearest to cry and be sad. But if he does a pre-emptive strike, then maybe Tom would stop. Tom would be satisfied with a minor punishment rather than going for the jugular as he is prone too.

 

They are all excuses, he knows, weak excuses to satisfy his ego out for blood. But he is helpless as violent thoughts fill his head. Everytime he thinks of the red haired girl laying her hands on Harry, doing any _more_ than she has, doing what she _has_ again and _again_ , doing it for _forever and ever_ , it sets vengeance burning in his veins.

 

For the first time, he realizes what Tom must have felt when he heard about him and Harry going on a date, kissing. And the violence in his thoughts increases in lethality.

 

He doesn’t want to do anything he will regret in the future, but _if he doesn’t do anything, would he regret his inaction too_?

 

 _Yes_ , is the answer he comes upon. A resounding yes. He has regretted his inaction in past, he won’t repeat his mistake and regret _this_ in the future.

 

His chance comes soon in the form of the Slytherin-Gryffindor match.

 

After-all, both teams often get down and dirty during Gryffindor-Slytherin matches. If anything happens, it would be the fault of some Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff who is totally disconnected from it in any way, shape or form.

 

Cursed Bludgers take care of Ginny’s face and hands, those same bludgers detonating scar Ginny’s skin with broken chips and he is sure a prolonged stay in the hospital wing will take of the smell temporarily. He is sure something can be done to affect it permanently.

 

The thought makes him ill, his actions make him ill, but still, a cruel, dark satisfaction burns in his gut.

 

It is the worst day of his life, when Ginny wakes up and sees her face. Cedric’s actions are mapped as stark scars on her face and the hand with bones shattered and embedded in the muscle tissue, rendering it useless. Vanishing all the fragments of the broken bone isn’t possible and hence, Skele-gro cannot be used as previous bones cannot be completely removed. Ginny’s Quidditch dreams are at an end, and her hand is an ugly useless lump. Her vain personality takes a turn for the worst and she refuses to see anyone, to go to St. Mungo’s and be a medical case to be studied.

 

It is the best day of his life when in the subsequent week, she breaks up with Harry.

 

Victory and Disgust war inside him, grip his mind and control his dreams, and he knows he will regret doing what he has done.

 

It shakes him up inside, but he convinces himself that it was necessary. For Harry, it was what needed to be done. He has nightmares for days after, and a clouded paranoia haunts him.

 

He doesn’t like himself, this man he has grown into. Doesn’t like how far he now knows he’ll go for Harry, how cruel he can be and what lengths he is willing to consider. It a wake-up call for him and he doesn’t recognize the man in the mirror, not anymore.

 

But it is still him, and he slowly, but surely comes to recognize and accept himself. The paranoia recedes as days pass and both he and Tom take full advantage of a distraught Harry, still reeling from his first disastrous relationship.

 

_He regrets what he has done, but not as much as he would regret if he hadn’t done it._

 

**********

 

Tom corners him in an isolated hallway a few days after Ginny’s ‘accident’. There is faint smile on his lips and amused shine to his eyes.

 

“Cedric.” He says, his smile widening into something fond. “I never knew you had it in you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says stiffly.

 

“Of course you don’t.” He says as he prowls towards him and Cedric instinctively takes a step back. There is something different, the same thing he had only ever seen in Tom’s voice and eyes when the last time he threatened him. He had not seen it again after that, assumed that it was a trick of the light or his mind. Apparently, it wasn’t, as Tom is the same now as then.

 

“I do appreciate whatever you don’t know and haven’t done.” He says as Cedric’s back finally meets the wall. He draws his wand, even as Tom corners him again, one lazy hand supporting him against the wall. “You have grown so well. I’m surprised.” He purrs.

 

“What are you up to, Riddle?” Cedric raises his wand to threaten the boy but the Slytherin moves fast. A claw like hand grips his wand hand against the other side on the wall.

 

“What? You thought I’d let you threaten me the same way twice?” He scoffs. “I do learn.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. I will try something else next time.” Cedric grits out.

 

“Do you feel threatened?” The taller boy leans forward to peer into his grey eyes. “Don’t be. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate what you did. This will make my job infinitely easier.” He pushes away from the wall and let’s go Cedric’s wand hand.

 

“Good job.” Tom tilts head and smirks darkly.

 

He is left silent and confused in the hallway as the Slytherin walks away humming a tune under his breath.

 

“What the hell?” He whispers, his voice echoing.

 

***********

 

Tom has never liked Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff. He was too friendly, too forgiving, too easy to take advantage of. Too boring, just a typical Hufflepuff. He has never liked his rival for Harry’s affection one bit.

 

But the one he saw last year had potential. The one who held a wand to his neck and threatened him. Cedric, the boring Hufflepuff was the one who silently suffered his violent attacks and never said a word about it to anyone. Cedric, the interesting Hufflepuff, was one who did not go to the professors with his suspicions, but rather, came and threatened Tom himself without any second thought.

 

Harry was interesting in that he was afraid, yet he would go on and do what needs to be done. Innocent, smart, aware of the dangers of the world, and despite his fear, he would do what needs to be done.

 

Cedric, the boring Hufflepuff was a glorified, smiling doormat. Someone who had a crowd mentality unless it went against his morals. Even then, he would report to someone else and let them handle it. Cedric, the interesting Hufflepuff was not afraid. He was aware of the danger, yes, but not afraid _at all_ . After-all, despite knowing that Tom wanted to kill him, he still cornered Tom in _Slytherin territory_ and _threatened him_.

 

He had waited and watched since then, to verify whether the interesting Hufflepuff was a fluke, a one-time thing. But with what happened to Ginny, well, he was very, _very_ pleased. And _interested_.

 

For now, he put the thought on the back-burner and continued on with his plans for the day.

 

His job is almost effortless now that the Weasley bint is hospital bound and in an unstable state of mind. Now that she has broken up with Harry, it is easier to frame it as required too.

 

Early on in the evening, Tom made sure to drug the medi-witches night-cap with a sleeping draught and ensure she falls asleep sooner than usual. Now, a quick sleeping spell takes care of keeping the girl unconscious. He then levitates her down to the Chamber of Secrets, for the Hogwarts wards do not extend there. He makes sure to take the girl’s wand too. He has a lot of spells he wants to try out tonight and having them recorded in his own wand might not be the best idea.

 

But first, he wakes the girl up, imperios her and makes her write a quick and easy suicide note. He doesn’t need the school closing down due to a student’s sudden death after-all. And he doesn’t need Harry blaming himself for the girl’s death and not being there for her. A quick and clean suicide would be far more acceptable.

 

The girl is kept in a stasis spell in the prison cells for later perusal. For now, it is imperative that he plants the note next to Ginny’s bed and has an alibi prepared for the supposed hour-of-death.

 

Once he has finished placing the note, he remembers to track down Myrtle Warren, who he is sure is using the photography lab late at night. After-all, her hobby isn’t one that is socially acceptable.

 

“Myrtle.” He calls out when he enters the lab. “I know you’re here. Come out.”

 

“Tom, hi.” The shy, bullied girl comes out from where she was hiding behind a cabinet. “What can I do for you?”

 

“You know very well what I want.” He says amused. “Give it here.”

 

“One Prefect’s shower photos coming up.” She grumbles as she takes out an envelope. “There you go.”

 

“Show some gratitude.” Tom chides the Ravenclaw softly. “You wouldn’t have been able to continue your peeping if I had reported you last year. You owe me.”

 

“I do. As you keep reminding me.” She hands the envelope over. “Do you need anything else? I have some more photos to develop before tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yes. You handed me pictures of one person. I need one more.” He grins, his teeth predatory. “Don’t try to blind side me. I told you about it last year, didn’t I?” Myrtle pales but takes out the other prepared envelope with trembling hands.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, these used to be my best sellers, and now you don’t want me to sell them anymore.” Myrtle asks, wringing her hands.

 

“If I see any of these photos, of any one of them in any state in anyone’s hands, then I know whom to come after.” Tom says idly.

 

“That is all.” He says as he pockets the envelopes. “Be sure to not get caught by anyone else, yes? It would be _inconvenient_ to lose your particular _talents_.”

 

He doesn’t wait to hear Myrtle’s reply and makes his way back to the Chamber. He has 4 more hours till day-break and wants to make the best of them.

 

The girl is annoying, even in her pain filled screams. He is done with her in an hour. After 2 hours, Tom could have stopped the torture and killed her. But he doesn’t, for this girl had dared to take his Harry from him. Harry’s first real kiss, his first time and his first relationship. He could not simply let her have peace in death and afterlife.

 

No, while the girl is annoying and useless, her death won’t be meaningless.

 

And thus, 2 hours later Tom comes out of the Chamber with his first Horcrux.

 

***********

 

The next day, Ginny Weasley’s suicide note is found and pandemonium ensures. A castle-wide search for her body starts, but neither the girl, nor her wand are anywhere to be found.

 

Tom, like the responsible and kind-hearted Prefect that he is, offers to help but Ron Weasley punches him.

 

“You bastard!” The redhead cries as his hands strangle Tom. “Ginny gets hurt during Quidditch and then kills herself? I don’t believe it!” The professor’s rush and pull the distraught boy off him.

 

“Tell the truth!” Ron screams as he struggles against Hagrid holding him back. “You did it, I know it! Where is she? What did you do to her?!”

 

“Calm down, Mister Weasley.” Snape scowls. “Those are some serious accusations you are making, without any proof and based on hearsay.”

 

“He hates Ginny. Has always hated her and despised her since she got together with Harry.” Ron cries. “And a few months after, she gets in a Quidditch accident in a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match and decides to kill herself? Ginny isn’t like that, she is my sister, I know her! This is all his fault!”

 

“Ronald. I have had enough of your Slytherin bias. Just because I am a Slytherin does not mean I am a Dark wizard, or evil or slimy.” Tom stands and brushes himself off. “I am sorry for your loss, but I won’t accept your degradation of my character, spreading rumors and such nonsense.” He takes out his wand and holds it aloft. “In fact, I am willing to swear on it.”

 

Shocked silence follows his declaration.

 

“I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, hereby swear on my magic that I had nothing to do with Ginevra Weasley’s accident during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match either directly or indirectly. I swear that I am not responsible for Ginevra Weasley’s suicide. So mote it be.” A flash of binding light confirms his vow.

 

“ _Lumos_.” Tom says and his wand tips lights up. “As you can see, I still have my magic.” His face takes on a sad, disappointed expression. “I know you are distraught and you have my condolences, but please, don’t make this harder than it has to be. I am just trying to help. If you do not want it, fine. But don’t try to pin this on me. I am a Slytherin, yes, not a murderer. I have my limits.”

 

“That!” Ron stutters. “Just.. stay away.” He whispers. “Just stay away from my Family.” is all he says before the redhead staggers out of the room.

 

“Tom, don’t worry.” Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, pats his shoulder. “He is just a distraught young man. The tragedy in his family has shaken him up. Give him time. I will make certain this misunderstanding is cleared up.”

 

“Headmaster, sir.” Tom says, refusing to meet the man’s eyes for he knows he is a legilimens, “I didn’t do anything. Please. Please, make sure he doesn’t air his grievances about my character to the public. The students and general public both. Ron is an angry blabbermouth and I know he is every right to be upset, but people already doubt me! I have a career I want to purse, dreams and goals! And last year’s debacle has already tainted my image. I barely escaped from having it put on my public record. If rumors started again, my future would be ruined.” He swallows down his disgust at his words and squeezes out a few tears before looking up, his Occlumency shields up high and tears distorting the eyes.

 

“Please Headmaster. I just wanted to help. I will not anymore, swear! But I cannot take any more of the whispers. My future, Headmaster, please! Believe me.” Tom cries.

 

“I will take care of it, Tom.” Dumbledore gets a determined look in his sky blue eyes. “There is no proof implicating you, and Miss Ginevra was a troubled young lady in her later days. Ron wouldn’t be throwing around his accusations. I’ll talk to him and explain it clearly to everyone else.”

 

His part done, Tom maintains a distraught face and a shaky smile as he exits the office.

 

Plans have already begun to form in his mind about how to use this to his advantage. Ronald Weasley would need some looking after, but with Albus Dumbledore vouching for him publicly, no one would take the Weasley’s words seriously.

 

And surely, Harry would need more comforting. The Gryffindor was very cuddly in his grief and Tom has had some very good days because of it recently.

 

**********

 

Ginny’s death is not a surprise for Cedric. He knew Tom would have his pound of flesh and had hoped his own cruel actions would stay his hand. That didn’t happen and now Cedic doesn’t know how to feel.

 

He feels shaken and utterly confused, for the boy’s words to him and his later actions make no sense.

 

And thus, he corners Tom again, because maybe, _maybe_ looking at him face-to-face, eye-to-eye would make his feelings on the matter clear.

 

“Tom Riddle.” He says, numb.

 

“Cedric Diggory.” Tom nods in greeting.

 

And they stand there, staring at each other in silence, for Cedric is still confused and Tom is satisfied to wait and look into the other’s grey eyes.

 

“You and Ginny.” He says, at last.

 

“I have sworn on my magic in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and at least 4 other Professors as credible witnesses that I had nothing to do with Ginevra Weasley’s suicide.” He says, an amused look in his eyes. “If you want, I can swear it again.”

 

He does not take Tom up on his offer, but just stands there, contemplating what he has just learnt.

 

 _Ginny_ was dead.

 

Ginny was _dead_.

 

 _Harry’s girlfriend_ was _dead_.

 

Tom had nothing to do with Ginny’s _suicide_.

 

And a satisfied idea takes root, for one reaps what one sows. And didn’t Ginny sow her own doom when she touched Harry? When she threatened his position in Harry’s life?

 

And if Cedric decided to temporarily scar and forever mutilate her, destroying whatever facets of her Harry liked, while Tom decided to kill her, then that was his prerogative, wasn’t it? Who was the cruel one here? Someone who destroyed a thieving girl’s dream or someone who removed her from the existential torture he had inflicted upon her?

 

Things become clearer and more confusing at the same time, yet one thing he knows for sure.

 

“Good job.” He echoes back Tom’s words to him.

 

Tom just smiles back and tilts his head arrogantly.

 

“Wasn’t it just?” He says lightly.

 

They part ways amicably, for the first time in 6 years.


End file.
